Love In The Sunset
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Guess who the pairing is! Sadly this is not an SxE story.  Though I'm planning to do more of those!  This is neither a SxS story so guess again.  Sakura's at Penguin Park when someone passes by and sees her in the setting sun.


Love In The Sunset - By Blue Roselette

Summary: Sakura's all alone Penguin Park, the sun sets and who should pass by than none other than the guy she's fallen in love with. But she didn't know that the guy she's fallen for also loves her back. But the thing is that the guy she loves doesn't want to love her and so tries to stay away until he can't no more. So yeah this story is short because this is when he cracks.

* * *

Sakura was at the park by herself, the sunlight brightened the sky beautifully as it sets. She sighed as her thoughts couldn't stay away from a certain guy that she fell for immensely. He had the most beautifully warm eyes, and a personality that would kill. Sakura couldn't help but smile, at least she was able to do both Julian and Yue a favor by separating them. Yue wouldn't have to worry about sharing a body when he could have his own, and Julian could actually be with someone without having to worry about her anymore. Sakura's feelings for Julian still haven't changed which made her both upset and confused. She wondered if what she had was just a crush that was a bit stronger than she thought, and that she loved Syaoran. She admitted to herself that she did love Syaoran, but not the way she thought. Syaoran agreed when he found true love with Madison. Sakura smiled that not only was Syaoran able to find true love, but so was her dearest cousin. Now that she thought about it, everyone has found the love of their lives, well accept for her that is. Yue found something with Ruby, Kero spends his time playing video games with Spinal, Madison and Syaoran, even her brother and Nakuru after Eriol found a way to separate both Ruby and Nakuru as well. Eriol himself found himself a nice English girlfriend and they are doing rather well. Sakura even remembered seeing Julian with a girl the other day, and Tory was already at his own place and so Sakura was now by herself.

"If only he could love me too," Sakura whispered to herself as unshed tears slid down softly.

Julian was walking pass Penguin Park when he saw a familiar form sitting on the swings, the sight itself was heartbreaking. The light spring breeze blew through auburn locks, and emerald eyes shined brightly with tears sliding down those light, rosy cheeks, and the sunlight lit up her tanned skin beautifully. Such a beautiful person shouldn't have pain filling them that way at all and at the moment he felt for her. Julian walked over to the swings and sat beside the girl he came to love for a long time now.

"What's wrong Sakura, why are you crying?" Immediately Sakura almost jumped off the swing and she almost feel if she hadn't been holding on to the swing.

"Julian! You startled me, don't do that. You want to give someone a heart attack?" Sakura sighed before wiping away her tears quickly.

"Well then forgive me," he smiled.

"Well, you're lucky your you and not Tory. I'm less forgiving when it comes to him,"

"Why were you crying though?"

"I wasn't crying, my eyes just water up at times when I look at the sun,"

"Saku, why were you crying,"

"Why would I be crying? I wasn't crying,"

"Why,"

"Ok, why do you insist that I was crying when clearly I'm not crying," Julian gave her a 'no more games' look that made Sakura look away.

"Saku, why were you crying? It's too obvious that you were so please, stop saying that you weren't," Sakura sighed, in her mind she found that at this moment, it was now or never.

"There's someone that I fell for, and I've been basically in love with him for a while too. But lately he's been staying away from me, like he doesn't like being around me anymore and it hurts. Especially when I've seen him with other girls. I'm scared of telling him how much I love him, because I fear that he'll then stop seeing me at all for good." Julian felt a stab in the heart.

His Sakura felt for someone else, and the worse part is that whoever the bastard was, was hurting her badly.

"Well then he isn't worth your time if he can't see how wonderful you are. Maybe you deserve someone better than this guy. If he can't see how beautiful you are, or how amazing are, then he isn't worth it," Sakura looked up at him with something in her eyes.

"You, you think I'm amazing?" There was almost doubt audible in her voice.

"Sakura, you aren't known as the Star Mistress for no reason. You shine almost as bright as the sun, your smile lights up the room and has others smiling because they can't fight the happiness they get around you. Your eyes, they may be like your mothers, but they define _you._ Your eyes sparkle when your happy or when the light hits them. It's like people can drown in them for how much love you show in them when you're with someone you care about. You're the most beautiful person here because you're so pure. You're looks may say that you take care of yourself wonderfully, but your heart speak the real words that people listen too. Any guy who can't see that isn't worth your time," at the end he had his hand caressing her cheek lovingly.

Her eyes were closed and a gentle smile lit her face. She seemed to have found her peace, and he was glad to have helped her find it. When Sakura opened her eyes, they were so full of love that it took his breath away looking into them.

"You want to know something Julian?"

"What?"

"You know the guy that I told you about?"

"Yes," a jolt of sadness shot through his heart.

"That guy that I was crying over at first, was you," at first Julian didn't realized it until his brain processed it.

His eyes went wide, and he was completely speechless at the moment. Sakura smiled before looking away, she didn't want him to know that she was feeling so nervous right now. It took a bit, but Julian shook himself out of his stupor and took Sakura's hands, calming down her nerves. Only Sakura would mess around with her fingers like that when nervous. He took one of his hands and pulled her face close to his so that she could look at him.

"Sakura, there's one thing that I can say right now," Sakura felt her heart beating fast in her chest.

All she was capable of doing was staring into those amazing stormy eyes of his.

"And what's that?" Her warm breath blew against his anxious lips.

"I love you," Julian then claimed Sakura's lips into the most wonderful and love filled kiss that either experienced.

It felt as if sparks were bursting and fireworks were lighting the skies. The feeling, it was just so indescribable, hard to explain, it just felt so…magical. When they both pulled away, there was something in the air, so familiar yet so new at the same time.

"Julian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too," her smile grew as his whole demeanor screamed joy.

He hugged her close and into another tender kiss under the sun and peeking moon, and everything now felt just right.

* * *

Yeah, I know that it's short but I need you guys to tell me what you think. So please, please pretty please, and I ask because you all rock, please review this short story for me. If not for me then for yourselves because if not then I might as well no longer write anymore stories here, and then there will be less stories here :(


End file.
